The present invention pertains to the field of jet technology, primarily to liquid-gas jet apparatuses for evacuation of gaseous mediums.
A liquid-gas jet apparatus is known, which has a nozzle, a receiving chamber and a cylindrical mixing chamber (see, Sokolov E. Y. & Zinger N. M., "Jet apparatuses" book, Moscow, "Energoatomizdat" Publishing house, 1989, page 213).
Such liquid-gas jet apparatuses allow evacuation of various gaseous mediums. However, the efficiency factor of these jet apparatuses is low, therefore the range of their application is limited.
The closest analogue of the jet apparatus described in the present invention is a liquid-gas jet apparatus, comprising a nozzle and a mixing chamber composed of an inlet convergent section and an outlet cylindrical section (see, Sokolov E. Y. & Zinger N. M., "Jet Apparatuses" book, Moscow, "Energoatomizdat" Publishing house, 1989, page 254).
The given jet apparatuses are widely used as air-ejecting devices of steam turbine units. One of the main advantages of the employment of liquid-gas apparatuses in condensers of modem modular steam turbines is the possibility starting the turbine unit without feeding steam from an outside source. But these apparatuses also have a relatively low efficiency factor.